


Shanghaied

by MattBird



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattBird/pseuds/MattBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond gets back to his hotel room in Shanghai to a Q lying in wait.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanghaied

Bond placed the kiss just underneath Q's eye, glasses having been removed and placed nearby. Neither of them knew quite how they had gotten here, in the heart of Shanghai, in Bond's hotel room. Q was trembling beneath his partner's fit physique, fingers splayed out on that broad chest.

"Oh... Oh my." was all the brunet could gasp as he was gripped tighter, "My... James..." Blue eyes stared coldly into Q's melted browns. The gaze was unnerving, Bond was unnerving, but it only served to turn him on further, removing a hand from his bare chest to his own tie, loosening it slowly before undoing the first few buttons of his cream colored shirt. He glanced over at his sweater, longing for it's security befor Bond opened his mouth. "Shh..." Q cut him off, index finger pressing against his own lips, feeling somewhat sure of himself. /If Bond wants me this badly, he'll have to behave./

The Quartermaster gained a coy smirk as his finger trailed down from the corner of his mouth to his neck, on the right side, pulling his collar away to expose pale flesh. "Here, James." he breathed sightly, bucking his hips up in a slow roll. to the steady tempo of music that wasn't playing.

A fair colored eyebrow quirked as Bond's lips pursed into it's usual frown, then became touched with a wry smirk. "As you wish, princess." he teased, moving his head down to kiss at Q's collarbone, then up half of his neck, spreading his lips and taking some time to suck at his lover's smooth flesh.

All Q could respond with was a tilt of his head, and a satisfied "Mmmmhhh~!" as well as what sounded like a gasped, "Seven!" he hissed slightly, rolling harder into James, wanting everything the agent could give him and then more. Bond gripped the fabric of Q's chest tightly, leaning back away from the armchair where they had been parked, and with a thud they came to the floor. Lips parted and hands worked on clothes. Q managed out of his shirt and started working on his jeans as he ground against Bond who finally made a noise of pleasure. A soft groan let him knew he was wanted, their eyes meeting as James' shaft slowly entered the Quartermaster. A hiss, a gasp, and a groan confirmed both of their pleasure, James started to move against the brunet before he made a tutting noise.

"James... James... Let me move this time." he whispered, moving his hands to grab onto Bond's which were on his shoulders. "Just lay back, and don't move." he smirked once more, moving the broader hands down to his hips where he left them, Q's own smaller hands ontop of them as he worked his hips.

Small, quick grinds were made, and then transformed into long, strong, slow pulls. He could see it on Bond's face, he was working the man to his absolute limits, "See~ You don't always have to be in control, James." he chuckled softly, before gasping as he moved his shaft inside of him, hips making measured circles to bring his partner to the brink. Eyes screwed tight as he felt his prostate begin to tense, along with the walls against Bond's length.

"Q!" Bond groaned, moving up to pull Q into a deep, passionate kiss as they moved together, both on the brink as they shared breath, sweat beading between their bodies as they both tensed more. James released first, his hot seed filling Q who could only give a sated whimper as he unleashed between them. Their passion culminated at this point in time, breathing heavily together, coupled in the bright multicolored glow of the Chinese LED billboards and the distant yellow and white lights of the rest of Shanghai.

"Q." James panted softly against his chest, forehead resting on the Quartermaster's shoulder, "I love you, Q." his fingers ran slowly through his blond hair, kissing the back of James' neck, like he had done so many times to the brunet. "I know, James. You never have to speak, I already know what you'll say." James sighed with relief. The relief of his tortured soul, battered body, and squandered voice all in that little exhalation of breath. Relief at last.


End file.
